FF ONESHOOT My Beloved Husband KyuminGS
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun yang sedang koma? bagaimana Sungmin menghadapinya? bagaimana dengan Minhyun? nggak pinter bikin summary... pair:Kyumin/GS


[FF ONESHOOT] My Beloved Husband [Kyumin/GS]

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Dia masih belum sadar Minnie?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada menantunya.

"Belum, umma. Apa dia bisa bertahan lama?" tanya sang menantu pesimis.

"Umma juga tidak yakin. Kamu harus sabar ya sayang. Ingat, masih ada Hyunnie yang membutuhkanmu!" ujar wanita itu seraya menepuk pelan bahu menantunya agar bisa tabah.

"Minnie bahkan belum melihat Hyunnie sama sekali umma" ujar sang menantu yang kita ketahui bernama sungmin itu.

"Lihatlah Hyunnie dulu! Daritadi dia menangis terus, mungkin dia haus" kata heechul, sang mertua.

"Arra umma. Minnie juga ingin tahu Hyunnie. Pasti dia sangat tampan" kini, sungmin sedikit tersenyum.

-Kyumin-

"Tampan sekali!" ujar sungmin tatkala melihat seorang bayi tengah menangis di box bayi yang ada di ruang bayi rumah sakit.

"Aigoo! Kasihan sekali anak umma" katanya lagi ketika dilihatnya wajahnya sudah memerah karena lama menangis.

Karena takut ada yang melihatnya menyusui, dibawanya sang bayi menuju tempat rawat suaminya. Tak lupa, ditimangnya sang bayi seraya menyanyikan lagu dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah sayang! Appamu masih tidur, hyunnie tak mau membangunkan appa?" tanya sungmin setelah dia sampai di ruang rawat suaminya dan menyusui sang bayi, serta tak lupa ditutupnya pintu ruangan itu.

Karena Hyunnie atau Minhyun baru berumur tiga hari, tentu saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang umma. Dia hanya sibuk menyusu pada sang umma.

"Kyu, anak kita sudah lahir. Dia lelaki yang sangat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan darimu. Tapi, tak kusangkal kalau wajahnya memang mirip denganmu. Apa kau tak mau melihatnya? Bukankah selama ini kau sangat menantikan kehadirannya di kehidupan kita?" sungmin kini tengah mengajak bicara suaminya. Walau dia tahu kalau suaminya pasti tak akan bisa mendengarkannya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Aku merindukan teriakanmu saat aku melakukan kesalahan kyu, aku merindukan omelanmu saat aku melakukan hal-hal yang berat, aku merindukan kenarsisanmu tentang kejeniusan dan ketampananmu kyu, aku merindukan kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku kyu... Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks..." dicurahkannya apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah biasanya aku yang mendiamkanmu!? Hiks... Hiks... Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus menjawab apa yang kutanyakan?! Hiks... Hiks... Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kau akan menemaniku saat persalinan?! Hiks... Hiks..." tangisan sungmin kini semakin menjadi. Sedangkan minhyun hanya bisa menatap polos wajah sungmin setelah acara minumnya selesai.

"Kau bohong! Aku membencimu kyu! Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks..."

-Kyumin-

flashback~

"Aku capek kyu, ayo pulang!" ajak seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama sungmin itu pada suaminya, kyuhyun.

"Eh, Minnie capek? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?!" omel kyuhyun.

"Habisnya kau sibuk sendiri dengan temanmu, aku kau kacangin!" kini sungmin tengah cemberut lucu. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya diatas perutnya yang sangat buncit itu.

"Mian, chagi. Aku kan hanya reunian dengan temanku. Kaja kita pulang!" ajak kyuhyun seraya menuntun sungmin pelan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Setelah menggunakan sabuk pengaman, kyuhyun segera menerobos malam itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kyu, kalau anak kita namja kau akan menamakannya siapa?" tanya sungmin lembut.

"Minhyun. Cho Minhyun. Terdengar manis bukan?" jawab kyuhyun.

"Sangat manis. Kalau yeoja bagaimana?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"Kau saja yang memberi nama. Karena aku sudah pasti yakin 1000% kalau uri baby adalah namja" jawab kyuhyun pasti.

"Hhh... Terserahmu saja" ujar sungmin pasrah.

Keheningan tercipta setelah itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang melaju tanpa arah dengan cepat menuju mobil suami istri itu. Hingga kejadian naas itu terjadi. Untung saja kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan memeluk sungmin, berusaha melindunginya. Dan jadinya dialah yang terluka parah. Sedangkan truk yang menabrak tadi sudah hilang begitu saja.

"Kyu... Bangun! CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN!"

flashback end~

-Kyumin-

~sebulan kemudian~

"Hyunnie pasti rindu appa ya? Sudah seminggu ini hyunnie tak kemari" ujar sungmin ketika dilihatnya heechul datang dengan minhyun digendongannya. Ya, sudah seminggu minhyun tak ke rumah sakit. Sungmin takut kalau suasana rumah sakit bisa membuatnya terganggu.

"Sini sama umma!" ujar sungmin seraya mengambil alih minhyun dari heechul.

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan minnie?" tanya sang mertua.

"Belum ada umma. Hhh... Kenapa namja evil ini tak kunjung bangun juga?" jawab sungmin berusaha tegar.

"Umma yakin kalau anak durhaka ini akan bangun, walau tak sekarang. Dia pasti merindukan ciuman lembut istrinya yang cantik ini" ujar heechul berusaha membuat sungmin ceria kembali.

"Umma!" kata sungmin dengan raut wajah malu-malu.

"Yasudah umma akan kembali ke kantor dulu. Pekerjaan anak badung ini sangat menumpuk. Apalagi my husband masih di china" ujar heechul. Setelahnya diciumnya kening minhyun, sungmin, dan juga kyuhyun secara bergantian, dan heechulpun keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

"Sama appa sebentar ya chagi. Umma pingin ke toilet sebentar" ujar sungmin sebelum meletakkan minhyun di ranjang yang kyuhyun tempati.

CKLEK

"Aish, kenapa aku sangat ingin buang air kecil?! Mengganggu saja. Hyunnie kan baru sampai" setelah kembali menutup pintu ruang rawat kyuhyun, sungmin bergegas menuju toilet di rumah sakit itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan bayi yang baru berumur satu bulan diatas ranjang dengan appanya yang masih koma?! Babo sungmin!" setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, sungmin berlari dengan kencang menuju ruan rawat suaminya.

"Hh.. Hh... Hh... Mianhae Hyunnie, umma..." setelah masuk keruang rawat, sungmin sangat tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes begitu saja.

"Kyu~..." lirihnya.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan anak kita sendirian diatas kasur?! Bagaimana kalau dia jatu?!" omelan kyuhyun berhasil membuat tangisan sungmin semakin keras. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sang suami yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Aku kangen... Hiks.. Hiks... Aku kangen kamu kyu... Hiks.. Hiks..." ujar sungmin masih dengan isakannya di bahu kyuhyun.

"Nado... Tapi jangan peluk aku erat begini, sakit tahu, hyunnie pasti juga  
tersiksa, apalagi kau membasahi bajuku" omel kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi, minnie kan kangen kyunnie" ujar sungmin manja setelah melepaskan pelukannya, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum. Air mata masih membekas di pipi putihnya.

"Minnie panggilkan dokter dulu ya!"

-Kyumin-

~seminggu kemudian~

"Saya tak menyangka anda bisa sembuh secepat ini" ujar seorang dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, saya bukan orang lemah. Jadi, kapan saya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Besok anda bisa kembali ke rumah anda. Tapi ingat, jangan melakukan hal-hal berat dulu. Itu bisa membuat kondisi anda kembali menurun. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" setelah mengucapkan nasehatnya, sang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

CEKLEK

"Bagaimana kyu?" tanya sungmin setelah masuk keruangan itu.

"Besok aku bisa pulang, minnie!" jawabnya girang.

"Jinja? Huwaaaa! Aku senang sekali kyu!" ucap sungmin tak kalah girangnya. Tapi dia tidak lompat, karena dia sadar jika minhyun masih digendongannya.

"Nado... Gomawo sudah bersabar menanti dan merawatku serta hyunnie saat aku koma. Saranghae" ujar kyuhyun seraya mengecup mesra bibir sang istri, tak lupa ditutupnya kedua mata sang anak dengan sebelah tangannya.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

THE END~

oye... Akhirnya bisa bikin oneshoot juga, walopun alurnya kecepetan. Maklum, buatnya cuma satu jam... :D

Jangan lupa RnRnya….


End file.
